


When you're gone

by LincTheSink



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Mick/Leonard relationship, mainly because I'm Brandon Routh trash, more of a Ray/Mick fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LincTheSink/pseuds/LincTheSink
Summary: They say you fall in love like you fall asleep, slowly then all at once. But what happens when that love is ripped from you, and who's there to pick up the pieces?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at this, Leonard Snart was my everything in season 1 of Legends and I was devistated when he died, this is my take on what happens to the people he left behind after he's gone.

Ray wasn't fully sure if he should aproch Mick, the man in question had been in the kitchen for the past hour eating cupcakes and drinking. Even from his place by the door Ray could smell the alcohol. Bitting his lip the scientist decided to try his luck and walked into the kitchen. "Ya know those things taste a lot better when they're not drowned in vodka" he stated sitting in front of Mick. Mick looked up and Ray felt his heart drop. If there was one thing Mick prided himself in, it was the fact that he was strong, big and normally angry. But right now, his eyes were puffy and red and his face looked tired, older almost. In the hand that wasn't holding a cupcake was a shinny silver ring. 

"Do you maybe want to talk about him? It helps" Ray said after a long moment, grabbing himself a cupcake. Ray hadn't known Leonard all that well, but he did know that Mick loved him, and he loved Mick back. "Basterd slipped it in my pocket before he knocked me out" Mick grunted after a while, spinning the ring in his finger. The older man kept staring down at his hands on the table. Ray wasn't sure what to say, he'd seen Leonard wearing that ring. It always caught the shine of light from Gideon when every they were gathered around in the Waverider to talk about a mission. A soft shine that always caught Rays eye. He felt guilty he'd never asked about it. 

Mick grabbed his drink chugging it down and placing the cup on the counter again. "Look hair cut, I dunno know what you want me to say." He stated quietly finally looking up at Ray. If he was being honest, Ray wasn't fully sure what he wanted Mick to say ether. He sighed filling Mick's glass back up and then filling one for himself. "I'm sure the dear old Captain wouldn't mind sharing some of his good stuff, a toast." Ray paused "he was a hero, I'm sure it's the last thing he wanted to be remembered as, but he was" 


	2. Chapter 2

Laying on Mick's bed, Ray stretched out sighing. He and Mick had moved from the kitchen about half an hour ago, Mick had decided he did want to talk about Len but not on hard bar stools. Ray looked over at Mick biting his lip. "You know he's never really gone. If you choose to remember him, to honor him." Ray said after a long moment. The fire bug sitting on his partners bed "how very poetic of you boy scout" Mick stated looking up. "Egale scout actually" The laugh that came from Mick's mouth made Rays heart pound. 

"When I was 18 I got thrown in for setting fire to a gas station. Stupid really I know, was suposed to be doing six months. Len got me out though." Mick was starting to open up, he felt a bit better having someone to talk to and Ray was glad it was him. They had been talking for hours, about Leonard, Mick's childhood. Stupid little things that were easy to lose themselfs in.

"I told him once that if he was gonna be with me he needed to be with all of me. He said that he'd happily set fires with me for the rest of his life." Mick mumbled when Ray had asked him how they got together. "That sounds so cheesy" Ray laughed thinking about Leonard actually saying that. Mick nodded laying back nect to Ray on his bed. "I'll deny it if you ever bring it up again, but thank you Palmer" Mick said after a while turning his head to look at Ray. Smiling Ray took a deep breath and sighed "you're more then welcome Mick"

Mick hadn't opened up like this in years if he was being perfectly honest it was helping. "Enough about me, tell me about you then hair cut" he stated calmly they were so close on the bed that their noses were almost touching. "Not much to tell really, I uh...I grew up in the shadow of my twin brother. I was a pretty happy kid though. I met Anna when I was 25, feel in love then I lost her and I thought i wouldn't be okay again. But I was, and you will be too" he said honestly Mick chewed his lip sighing. "Yeah, I'll get there eventually" 

Ray could smell the alcohol on Mick's breath, it was heavy and warm. Ray could feel the buzz of alcohol in his own system. He quickly pressed their lips together, Mick's were hot and chappd under his own and his eyes fell shut as Mick brought his hand up to keep him there. Their lips fit together easily, his heart pounding in his chest. After a long moment he pulled away, eyes meeting Mick's "I don't" much shook his head "don't say anything"

Sara hadn't meant to eardrop, but the soft voices coming from the normally loud room of Central City's most feared was concerning to say the least. She stood by the door listening to the soft laughter and easy conversation and when it stopped she smirked slightly. Smiling to herself she walked back to the bridge. She was glad someone was there for Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not fully sure where this is going but I like it so far. Again no bata so any mistakes are my own. Also thanks to the two people who left comments on the last chapter and thank you to everyone who read it. Let mw know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no bata so any mistakes are my own and if you could let me know I'd be very thankful.


End file.
